Angels of Death
by Grey Rock Shooter
Summary: When Sam and Dean are coming home from a case, they are surprised to run into a certain Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki. What happens when they find out that they are one of them? (set in Bount arc. (BLEACH) and Season 4 (Supernatural))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were making their way down to Bobby's house. 'You Give Love a Bad Name' by Bon Jovi was blasting from the Impala's radio and Sam had had enough. Dean had picked the songs for the last month now and not once had Sam asked for Taylor Swift, or Madonna, but this was the last straw. He'd had it with Dean's music.

"Dean, can you turn it down for God's sake?" Sam asked, giving Dean his puppy dog eyes "I've had hell with your damn music today."

"Sammy," Dean sighed "You know the rule: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts the hell up. Next time, you can drive and put, I dunno, Kate Bush on so you can get a warm tingly feeling on your sensitive side, but until then…" He changed the song and it blasted 'It's My Life' instead. Sam sighed. He wished he hadn't said anything.

….

Ichigo had just killed a hollow. He'd been 'stationed' in America, a state called Indiana. Just as he sat down in mid-air, he saw a car passing by with rock music blasting and two spirit pressures were emitting from there. _Oh yeah, _Ichigo thought, _Renji said he and Rukia would be driving around and about. I thought his taste in cars would'a been better. _Ichigo got up and jumped into the back seat of what looked like a '67 Chevrolet Impala. He looked to the front to see two guys, one with long light brown hair, and one with short spiky light brown hair.

"_Dumbass!" _Rukia's voice rang through his head _"Just because we said gigai's _usually _look like us doesn't mean they _always _look like us!" _So Rukia had, in Ichigo's thoughts, become a long-haired guy, and Renji decided to steal his thunder with the spiky hair.

"Hey, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, making them both jump "Why did you decide to go in a guy gigai?"

…..

"Hey Rukia?" A deep voice said in the back, scaring the life out of both Sam and Dean "Why did you decide to get a guy gigai?"

Dean jerked the car to a sudden stop and both boys jerked their heads around to see a dude who was about 15 with bright orange hair wearing one of those Japanese black and white robes with a sword that was the same length as his body. _Where the hell did he come from!? _Sam thought. _I didn't see him come in, or hear him…what the hell is he? Is he maybe a Revenant, thinking one of us is this 'Rukia'._

"Hello?" he asked "Why are you giving me that look? You look like you've seen a ghost! Well, we're all ghosts here, sort of."

"Sam?" Dean whispered "What d'you think? Ghost?"

"Remenant?" Sam asked "Uh, listen, um, carrot top-"

"Come on, Rukia!" the ginger kid interrupted "You don't have to get mean! Renji, can you tell her? And why are you calling her Sam?"

"Dude," Dean said in an irritated tone "My name's Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam, and I'm tellin' you two things! One, he ain't a chick, and two, my name ain't Renji!"

"Dean," Sam said "what if he's a remenant? He might not know that he's, y'now…"

"What?" Carrot Top asked, as Sam newly nicknamed him "I'm, you know, what?"

"Listen, kid," Dean said "You're dead, and you need to pass onto heaven, so let me call my old friend Cass 'round here so he can call his reaper friends to personally take you to the afterlife."

"Okay, Renji," Carrot said "This game's getting old now. I've just exorcised three hollows, now can you tell me where the next dozen are?"

"Three _what?"_ Sam asked, confused. He hadn't heard of 'hollows' before. He'd heard of exorcising _demons, _but not hollows. Sam also thought that it was one weird name for a creature as well.

"Okay," Carrot said, eyebrows furrowing while his eyes widened "I think I might just have come to the wrong place. Um, I'll be going then."

"Wait, Carrot Top!" Dean said "You still haven't explained what you are!"

"That doesn't matter really! But my name isn't Carrot Top, it's Ichigo. I might see you when you die. Bye!"

And then he was gone, as if he'd vanished into thin air. Sam was astounded, completely confused as to what just happened. He wasn't bothered by the loud music any more, he was just confused as to what just happened. At that point, his cell phone rang. Sam hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You idjits gonna quit blocking the drive?" Bobby's voice echoed out "And what's up with your voice? You sound as if you've just seen a ghost!"

"Uh, yeah, we're coming." Sam said "See you in a sec." Sam hung up "Bobby. D'you think we should ask him about that quy?"

"Yeah," Dean said, sounding as freaked out as Sam felt "I think I'll call Cass about it as well."

"Good idea," Sam said "We can actually put his celestial knowledge to the test for once."

"What did he say his name was?" Dean asked, starting to drive again.

"Ichigo, I think," Sam said "And didn't he say he might see us when we die?"

"So you think he's a reaper?" Dean asked "Since when did reapers carry swords?"

"Who knows?" Sam asked "I'm not a reaper, are you?"

"Nope." Dean said.

…

"You did what!?" Rukia shouted at Ichigo, making him wince slightly "Didn't you think of checking the spirit pressure!? Are you that _stupid!?"_

"Sorry, Rukia," Ichigo said in his chilled out tone "Their spirit pressure was so huge I thought it was you two."

"Ichigo," Renji said, sounding bored "Didn't it cross your mind when that Dean guy said that his _brother _wasn't a _she _that it might not be us?"

"No," Ichigo said "I thought it was one of your usual pranks, although it's really clear now that it wasn't. Jeez, do you two have to be so hard on me?"

"Yes!" Rukia screeched, making both of the guys wince this time "This is really bad! Do you know what normal people do when they find out there's an afterlife?!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said "I think they already knew it because Dean said that he was going to call his friend Cass around, who could call a reaper who could personally escort me to heaven, so he must have thought I was dead already!"

"This is bad," Rukia said, pacing "d'you know who these two could have been?"

"What?" Ichigo asked "How should I know."

"They could be hunters, Ichigo!" Rukia said with major irritation running through her voice "They hunt spirits and destroy them! It's a good thing you aren't dead, because they'd hunt down your corpse and burn it and it'd kill you!"

"Wait," Ichigo said, a thought running through his head "If your remains are burned, you die?"

"Yes!" Renji and Rukia chorused together.

"Then if we find and burn Aizen's remains, we'll kill him?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, distraught "There must be thousands of Sosuke Aizen's in the world and you plan on burning them all? You could kill thousands! Aside from which, what if he was born in Rukongai, like me and Renji, there would be no corpse in the World of the Living! That's one of your worst ideas yet! Aside from which, there's been no action on that front since he left the Soul Society two weeks ago! We'll deal with him whenever he interferes again."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed "I'll just…shut up then."

…..

"So what you're saying is," Bobby said, looking at the boys intensely "This ginger kid just dropped in, thought you, Sam, were a chick called Rukia, you, Dean, were a dude called Renji, and once he found out you weren't, he just disappeared, leaving you with his name, Ichigo."

"Yes." The brothers said in chorus. Sam had been through the story twice now, right after Dean's method of explaining was…quite confusing and then Sam hadn't explained very well the first time. Bobby, even after hearing the story three times, was still in disbelief of what had happened. I mean, a kid with carrot hair called Ichigo? Bobby thought no person would dare call a guy Ichigo, especially with ginger hair, considering it means Strawberry in Japanese, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Okay," Bobby said "Dean, you need to call Cass, because I have no idea what this thing is. I know there are seals being broken by the second, and he's not the most co-operative angel in the garrison, but he should have some idea of what this thing is."

Sam sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Sam's not the best at this part, all the angels are thinking he's evil because he's drinking demon blood, but it was for their benefit, he's using his powers for all the right reasons. He's trying to kill Lilith so she can't break the last seal.

"Okay," Dean said, clapping his hands together "Dear Castiel, we've got a situation down here, and we need your, um…superior celestial knowledge." Both Bobby and Sam raised their eyebrows at his choice of words. "Uh," Dean continued "so if you could make your way down here soon?"

There was a swishing sound and Castiel was suddenly standing in front of the fireplace. _That is never gonna stop being awesome, _Sam thought.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his usual husky voice "What's the situation?"

"Well…" Bobby said, and he set off in telling Castiel exactly what happened with the kid called Ichigo and Sam's eyebrows rose at how well he explained it. It was much better than both he and Dean had explained it, despite the fact he wasn't even there. "And then he just vanished!" Bobby finished. Castiel gave Bobby an intense look.

"What is he?" Sam asked after a long pause. Castiel's intense look switched from Bobby to Sam. There was an even longer pause.

"He's a Soul Reaper." Castiel said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A what?" Dean asked. Dean was wondering if he misheard the 'soul' part and it was just 'reaper', but even then it wouldn't make any sense because it would mean that they were dead, and considering that both Bobby and Cass could see them, they weren't dead.

"A Soul Reaper," Castiel repeated "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and technically he's only a substitute Soul Reaper, but either way, its bad news."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because," Castiel said "They are the biggest rivals of Angels and Reapers. Most of the Garrison call them Angels of Death, because their Zanpakuto's-"

"Their what's?" Bobby asked "Their Soul Cutters?"

"That's what it translates to, yes," Castiel said "But they are another name for Angelic Blades. They also have another use."

"What is it?" The brothers and Bobby chorused at the same time.

"They can reap souls and send them to their version of heaven called the Soul Society," Castiel said "But it's nowhere near as peaceful or restful. And they send the souls of Demons and _their _Demons to the Soul Society, or to Hell if they've committed crimes. It's either or."

"So this Soul Reaper," Dean said "Why would he think me and Sam were two people called Renji and Rukia? Especially since one's a chick." Dean thought that Sam would be quite offended to think that he had been thought of as a girl, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"If I'm not mistaken," Castiel said "I think Renji Abarai is the name of the Soul Reaper Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad, and Rukia Kuchiki is the name of the sister of the Head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan and equivalent to the Soul Reaper Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. I think she was meant to be executed two weeks ago, but it was cancelled."

"Hear that, Sammy?" Dean asked "Carrot Top thought you were a noble!"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said "Ha ha, very funny. Uh, Cass, did you say they were Lieutenants of Squads? Why would there be Squads of Soul Reapers?"

"Each Squad has a different personality and purpose." Castiel explained "For example, Squad 11 is the Squad of the strongest fighters, but the ones that are weak in everything else. But some Squads have a different purpose, and as another example, Squad 4 is the Healing Squad that gives first aid."

"Heh," Dean giggled "I bet Sam'd be in Squad 4."

"And I bet you, Dean," Sam said "would be in Squad 11."

"Quit your jabberin' you two," Bobby said "So these Soul Reapers, they're bad news?"

"Very," Castiel said "It's the last thing we need."

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise coming from the panic room, making everyone jump up. _Soul Reaper, _Castiel thought, and he immediately teleported down there to see the orange haired boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, that Bobby had said about. Ichigo stood up straight and gingerly scratched his head as everyone else arrived.

"Uh, hi there," Ichigo said, smiling awkwardly "Uh, nice to see you again, uh, Dan and Sam is it?"

…..

"So," Ichigo re-capped "You want me to sneak into the house and use the gas thing to make them forget they saw me. Have you any idea how bad that idea is?"

"Hey," Renji said "It's your fault for not checking the spirit pressure."

"And aside from that," Rukia smirked "It's no worse than any of your ideas."

"Rukia," Ichigo sighed "Please try and remember about two weeks ago, you were going to be killed, by a giant Zanpakuto shaped like a huge eagle, in front of the Head Captain and many other Captains and Lieutenants, and also remember that I saved your sorry, self-loathing ass from it, with the help of Renji. Coming back to you yet?"

"I know, but that wasn't a _plan, _or an _idea, _it was reckless and stupid. And I did tell you not to come after me, but you ignored that."

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead!" Ichigo shouted.

"Renji," Rukia moaned "Can you just go throw him over there?"

"Okay!" Renji said, strolling to Ichigo. Ichigo didn't think Renji was actually going to do it, considering they were standing 100 feet in the air, and it was a long way down to the house where the brothers were heading, but before he knew it, he was thrown towards the house very roughly and he landed on several sharp things that he got up off immediately. All of a sudden, there was a guy with an intense expression wearing a trench coat. Ichigo stood up straight and scratched his head awkwardly. What was he meant to say?

"Uh," he stuttered "Hi there." As he said that, the two brothers he'd thought were Renji and Rukia ran to the door with a guy with a beard and baseball cap. What were the brother's names? He could remember that the one with the long hair was Sam, but the guy with the spiky hair…it was one syllable…and it started with D… "Uh," he said, smiling awkwardly "Nice to see you again, Dan and Sam is it?"

"It's Dean," the one with the spiked hair said "Not Dan."

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Ichigo said gingerly "Sorry, Renji threw me here, literally. Um, I'll be going now then." As he turned, the guy in the coat appeared in front of him and put his fingers on Ichigo's forehead, and he fell into a dark sleep.

…..

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, examining Ichigo "Cos I think you'd need some strong angel mojo to knock a reaper out."

"He's not a full Soul Reaper," Castiel said "He's only half Soul Reaper, so it's easier to knock him out using my powers."

"Um," Bobby said, shifting uncomfortably "Sorry to break it to you three, but I can't see anything." Bobby looked at the ground where Sam was examining thin air, but to Dean, Castiel and Sam, there was a ginger Soul Reaper lying unconscious.

"Ah," Castiel said "That's because only certain people can see Soul Reapers, people with enough Spirit Energy, other Soul Reapers, Celestial Beings and Reapers. Unfortunately, I don't think you have enough spirit energy." Bobby went slightly red.

"I'll just…" Bobby started, pausing mid-sentence "…go then…" He then went up the stairs and continued to work on his case. Sam picked up the giant sword strapped to Ichigo's back and took at it. It was covered with bandages, and there wasn't a hilt or anything to it.

"That's his Zanpakuto," Castiel informed him "His name is Zangetsu."

"I thought his name is Ichigo?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel said "That's the name of the Soul Reaper. The name of the Zanpakuto is Zangetsu."

"Wait," Dean said, confused "So these swords have names?"

"Yes." Castiel said firmly. Dean couldn't believe it. Swords with _names? _How much weirder can it get? Cass's expression then became very thoughtful. He then appeared behind Dean and pushed him and Dean's body went limp. Dean didn't though, he came shooting out of his body in one of those black and white robe things and he was wearing a long Japanese sword with a plain black hilt and a guard that looked like an electric guitar on his left hip. He looked over to see Sam's body collapsed but his soul wearing the same gear, but his sword had a red hilt and a guard that looked like a tear drop, or blood drop. _Okay, _Dean thought, _this just went from weird, to downright freaky. _Castiel was looking at them both with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm so sorry," Castiel said, genuine sorrow in his voice "You're one of them. I may as well-"

"ICHIGO!" a lady's voice called, and a kid with black hair and a guy with red hair came running in "Renji, you deal with the Reapers, I'll deal with the angel!" the guy with the red hair, who was called Renji, nodded, and before either Sam or Dean knew it, they were outside with no idea of how they got there.

"Okay," Renji said "State your name, rank and Squad, both of you, now!"

"Uh," Dean said "Our name what and what?"

"Are you that dumb?" Renji asked "I said your name, rank and Squad."

"Uh, I'm Sam Winchester," Sam stuttered "This is my brother Dean, and we're Substitutes."

"Get your badges out." Renji said immediately. When they hesitated, Renji grabbed Sam by the…well, black and white robe thing (which was quite hard because Sam was three inches taller than Renji) and looked inside to see no Squad details or badge. Renji glared at them both.

"Are you two Angels?" Renji asked, throwing Sam back and making him stumble "Are you conspiring with them?"

"Well," Dean said, in his chilled out tone "In fairness, we didn't know we were Soul Reapers until about one minute ago, so it's alright, right?"

"How can you be a Soul Reaper and not know it?" Renji asked "You have to have one or two parent Soul Reapers, or you have to train for a considerable amount of time to become one!"

"Our Mom died when we were one and four," Sam said coldly "And our Dad didn't tell us anything while he was alive. Does that answer your question?"

"So," Renji said "I suppose that makes you the hunters that Ichigo encountered earlier then, huh. What did your angel friend-"

"Renji!" Ichigo's voice echoed across "Who are the Soul Reapers?"

Dean smirked at a thought he had "It's Dan and Sam, remember?" he called "Or Sam and Dean, whichever you prefer!"

"Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes "Your jokes are getting worse by the day."


End file.
